Cambios Hormonales
by Agus-chii
Summary: Amu pasa por una etapa donde, tantos cambios físicos como hormonales, se hacen presente en su vida de pre-adolescente. Pero el que Ikuto durmiera con ella todas la noches no la ayudaban mucho. Sueños prohibidos y deseos se apoderan de ella, donde su único objetivo es aquel peliazul... One-shot. Amuto. Lime.


_**¡Holaaaaaaaa! Seguramente, si entraron a mi perfil, habrán leído que entre mis posibles proyectos iba a hacer uno llamado "Cuando las fantasías se hacen realidad" que es una serie de One-shots que planeaba subir en un mismo fic. Pero me temo que no lo subiré. Aunque no se preocupen, todos esos One-shots que ya tenía planeado subir allí los subiré a medida que pase el tiempo por separado. Y aquí les traigo uno de ellos. Así que sin más relleno, ¡Disfrútenlo! x3**_

* * *

_**Declaimer: **Shugo Chara no me pertenece, ese propiedad de Peach-Pit (Más les vale seguir el manga xC)_

* * *

**_Cambios hormonales._**

Muchas sueñan dormir acurrucadas en los brazos del chico de sus sueños. Pero ¿Quien dijo que sería fácil?.

Ya habían pasado varias semanas, se podría decir que hasta meses, desde que Ikuto se instaló en la habitación de Amu. Al principio le era una tortura que la vida le jugaba. ¿Quien podría dormir tranquilamente con u pervertido detrás suyo? No, no, no y no. Por más de que ella lo empujará o haga uno de sus berrinches para expulsar al chico, no podía. Por 2 razones; primero que sentía cierto afecto y ya se había encariñado de alguna forma con él y no sería tan cruel para abandonarlo en la calle. Segundo, él siempre se salía con la suya.

Si bien ya había pasado tiempo, la cosa fue mejorando. Ikuto siempre ayudaba a Amu en sus tareas y ella lo recompensaba con mangas y chocolate. Ambos se fueron conociendo más, incluso Ikuto llegó a encariñarse demasiado en ella. Pero Amu trataba de no hacerlo, ya que en cierto modo, las cosas también empeoraron, al menos para Amu.

Ella ya corría por la edad de los 13 años. Grandes cambios físicos y hormonales surgen en esa etapa. Pero aquello no era muy beneficioso para Amu, sus noches eran más largas y su mente jugaba. Jugaba con Ikuto. ¿Habrá sido culpa del chico o simplemente era algo común en esa edad? Se preguntaba. No sabía, temía por ambas opciones. Incluso comenzó a arrepentirse, los últimos días ella había dejado que el la abrazara debido a que era invierno y hacia demasiado frío. Pero el calor era demasiado fuerte en ella ante la cercanía del chico. Cosquilleos, escalofríos, calor en ciertas zonas la volvían loca y aumentaba su deseo... Su deseo... Ikuto. Ella lo deseaba sin darse cuenta. Bueno, no era que no lo haya hecho. Solo no quería aceptar haber caído ante él.

Ahora ella se encontraba en el baño. Se secó, se colocó su pillama y salió. Entró a la habitación donde Ikuto leía manga. Una de sus manos sostenía su cabeza y el otro hojeaba las páginas. Dejó de leer y miró a Amu que se sentaba en su escritorio.

- ¿Piensas hacer tu tarea a esta hora? - preguntó.

- Tengo que terminar todo esto para el jueves, no quiero que se me junte con lo demás - contestó, sin mirarlo, mientras sacaba su cartuchera.

- Mmmmmmm -

- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó ahora ella.

- Quiero dormir -

- ¿Y que te lo impide? Si es la luz puedo encender el velador - dijo soltando sus lápiz y mirando, esta vez, al chico.

- Tu -

- ¿Eh? -

- No me iré a dormir... - él se paró - hasta que tu no lo hagas... - lentamente fue acercándose a ella - Aún así aunque tenga que obligarte la fuerza... - una vez en frente de ella, tomó su mentón y la miró fijamente - ¿Lo harás por la buenas?... ¿O por las malas? - esto último lo había susurrado muy cerca de su oído. Ella no respondió, solamente sintiendo aquellas sensaciones que la torturaban; cosquillas, escalofríos y calor - Amu... - volvió a susurrar.

- ¡E-Esta bien! - exclamó separandolo con ambos brazos - Solo deja que termine por lo menos este ejercicio y voy... -

Ikuto no puso queja alguna y regresó a su antigua posición terminando de leer las últimas páginas del manga. Amu había terminado el primer ejercicio en 10 minutos. Guardó sus cosas y se encaminó hacia la cama. Apagó la luz y se metió entre sus sabanas. No tardó en sentir unos brazos que rodeaban su cintura y la pegaban a un cuerpo tibio.

- Mmmmmm... Ahora si. Buenas noches, Amu... - por primera vez, besó su cuello y dejo su cabeza reposada allí. Ante aquella acción se sonrojó y sus nervios aumentaron.

Ikuto estaba exhausto y débil en cierta forma, había caído en los brazos de Morfeo apenas cerró sus ojos. En cambio Amu, todo lo contrario. No podía dormir, no con la respiración del chico sobre su cuello y sus manos que acariciaban su vientre inconscientemente. El deseo de Amu iba aumentando, no podía dormir. En parte quería hacerlo ya que moría de sueño. Pero por otra parte no, ya que volvería a tener otros de sus sueños...

Era noche de luna llena, el brillo de esta entraba por la ventanilla de Amu. Una brisa fresca corría las cortinas suavemente. La luz de la luna apuntaba a dos jóvenes desnudos pero tapados por la sábana de la cama donde se encontraban. Ambos se besaban con ternura y pasión. La chica, quien estaba debajo, acariciaba los cabellos azules de la persona que estaba sobre ella. Por parte del chico, él la abrazaba y no dejaba de besar todo a su alcance. Sus labios, mejillas, frente, nariz, manos, cuello, orejas, todo lo que sus manos podía tocar, lo hacía con su boca. Se miraron unos segundos e intercambiaron dulces sonrisas. Volvieron a devorar sus labios y sus movimientos empezaron a notarse a pesar de que sus cuerpos estaban tapados. Ella enredó sus piernas a él y fueron pegándose más. Sus ojos dorados fueron cerrándose y su boca al contrario, cada vez se abría más soltando pequeños suspiros que con los segundos pasaron a convertise en gemidos.

- Aaahh... aah... Ikutoo... Ikuto... - gemía el nombre del chico mientras se abrazaba a él y unían sus labios - Ikuto... Ikuto... Aaaah ¡Ikutoo! Mmmmhh... -

Cada suspiro, cada gemido, sin darse cuenta, fue reproduciéndose en la vida real. Ikuto se había despertado por culpa de estos y miró sorprendido a Amu. Escuchó como lo llamaba ¿Acaso estaba soñando con él? ¿Acaso ella...?

- Oye, Amu... - Ikuto sacudió suavemente el hombro de la pelirosa. Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente y volteó, sus mejillas estaban rojas - ¿Estas bien? - preguntó preocupado. Pero sabía bien la causa de sus gemidos.

- Ikuto... - pronunció su nombre de manera dulce. Agarró el rostro del chico y lo acarició. Lentamente acercando el suyo, acortando la distancia entre ambos, Amu pegó suavemente sus labios en la mejilla del chico e Ikuto solo cerró sus ojos para disfrutar aquella inocente y dulce muestra de afecto. La pelirosa sonrió y volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Se abrazó a Ikuto y dejo su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él. El peliazul aún estaba sorprendido por lo sucedido. Abrazó a Amu y acarició su cabeza. Ambos volvieron a quedar dormidos. Sin soltarse, la noche fue cálida para ambos. A pesar de que el acto de Amu fue sin tener consciencia, Ikuto no pudo estar más que feliz con eso. Pero lo que más le había impactado era la clase de sueños que había tenido.

Amu despertó. Notó a Ikuto abrazado a ella. Se sonrojó ¿Como llegó a esa posición? En el momento no le importó mucho, ya que el reloj marcaban las 7:30. Trató de zafarse y una vez logrado dicho objetivo se cambio dentro del armario por si el chico gato llegase a despertar justo cuando se ponía el uniforme. Agarró su maleta y estaba a punto de salir, pero antes, miró a Ikuto. Sacó de uno de sus cajones un chocolate y lo dejó en la mesita para que lo comiera cuando se despertara. Acarició su cabello y sin dudarlo, pero arrepintiéndose después, besó la frente de Ikuto y fue rumbo al colegio.

El día fue más duro de lo que creyó. Las clases y la diaria reunión con los Guardianes salió bien, pero el sueño y todos los que había tenido anteriormente seguían en su mente. Tadase, preocupado, preguntó si se encontraba bien. Ella solo afirmó falsamente, aunque él no estaba seguro de ello. Apenas finalizada la reunión, fue rápido a su casa. Era día de aseo y ella lo había olvidado. Si su madre, por alguna razón, llegara a verlo en su cuarto...

- !Y-Ya llegué! - exclamó al entrar.

Hubo silencio. No sabía si estar aliviada o temer por su vida. En las películas, cuando ello ocurría, la madre solía estar de espaldas en un sillón y allí comenzaba el interrogatorio. Pero para su suerte, no fue así. No había nadie. Una nota pegada en el refrigerador decía que los padres de Amu llevarían a su hermana a una función para niños. Aliviada, subió a su habitación. Ikuto aún dormía, pero al ver el envoltorio del chocolate en el piso le hizo pensar que en algún momento había despertado. El chico lucía muy indefenso, cansado y débil. Para los ojos de Amu, demasiado...

Dejó su chaqueta y cosas a un lado. Se sentó en la cama al costado de Ikuto. Sus ojos dorados no dejaban de ver al chico débil y sexy que estaba en frente suyo. Se mordió el labio apenas pasó un flash de uno de sus sueños. Usó su mano para revolver lentamente los cabellos azules. Siguió un camino hasta su rostro donde lo acarició suavemente. Amu, siendo cada vez siendo presa del placer, fue acostándose arriba de Ikuto. Dejó que sus piernas la sostuvieran por los costados del chico y sus manos tomaran su rostro mejor. Acercó el suyo, con el pasar de los segundos acortando más la distancia. Esta vez, sin dudas y arrepentimientos, lo besó. Pero no en la frente ni el mejilla, si no en sus labios.

Creó una expedición dentro de la boca de Ikuto. Nunca había besado en su vida, pero ya bastante experiencia había vivido en sus sueños. Se guió por sus instintos y recorrió con su lengua adentro de él. Sintió el sabor del chocolate que había dejado esa misma mañana. Pero lo que la sobresaltó fue sentir que la lengua de Ikuto se enredaba con la suya. Unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura apretando más sus cuerpos. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio a aquellos zafiros entre-abiertos. Le estaba correspondiendo.

Se separaron, pero apenas lo hicieron, ella volvió a atacar. Estaba hambrienta, con ganas, deseosa... Él era quien la había provocado, quién la transformó en eso. Lo que nunca se creyó, ocurrió. Quien tenía el poder era Amu. Pasaban segundos, minutos, ya superando los cincos y ella no lo soltaba. Ikuto se quedaba sin aire pero no dejo que aquello fuera un obstáculo. Un leve sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos rosados y espalda.

Ella comenzó a deshacer los 3 primeros botones de la camisa de Ikuto para poder meter sus manos y acariciar el cuello y pecho del chico. Ikuto abrió sus ojos e intentó separar a Amu.

- Oye... Amu... - intentó recuperar el aliento - ¿Que pasa? - aún seguía confundido.

Amu no respondió, su mirada llena de lujuria miraba a Ikuto. Sus ojos azules la miraron profundamente. Sin palabras, se entendieron, pero él no podía dejar que las cosas se fueran de las manos. Ella cortó aquella comunicación y besó, mordió y con su lengua marcó el cuello del neko. Llegó a sus orejas, su punto débil. Soltó una pequeña risa y atacó como pudo. Por instinto, el agarró los muslos de la chica e hizo que abriera más sus piernas para pegarse más de la cuenta. La tortura no iba a parar hasta que él calmara las hormonas de Amu. Si él las provocó, él debía pararlas.

En un movimiento logró quedar arriba de ella. Él sonrió. Ella también, estaba emocionada. Deshizo su propia corbata y deslizando su dedo desde el primer botón hacía abajo, logró desabrochar los primeros cinco. Ikuto hizo lo mismo que Amu había hecho con él, pero al revés. Comenzó desde su oreja, haciendo que soltara varios suspiros, y continuó hasta sus hombros. Con una de sus manos la levantó por la espalda y quitó su camisa. Amu pasó, al mismo tiempo, sus manos por adentro de la de él e impulsando hacia afuera logró que la de él se abriera de la misma forma. Deshizo su sostén y sin dejar escapar un segundo comenzó a torturarla. Metió uno de sus pechos en su boca, su lengua hacia círculos en la aurora de esta y apenas detectó que se habían endurecido, los mordió y jugó con ellos. Su zona, ya húmeda, empezó a calentarse, al punto de que ardía de placer. Ikuto metió su mano por las bragas de Amu. Le fue fácil deslizar sus dedos, meterlos y sacarlos por la humedad que había. Una mano jugaba abajo, rozando su clítoris, su "boton" y todo el interior que el largo de sus dedos podía tocar. La otra apretaba uno de sus pechos. Mientras que sus labios atacaban los de Amu nuevamente. Ella no podía evitarlo. Las tres cosas a la vez eran demasiado, demasiado placentero, demasiado para su cuerpo. Pero estaba feliz y, como se dijo, demasiado. El orgasmo no tardó en llegar. Pegó el mayor de sus gritos arqueando la espaldas y dejando caer su cuerpo. Estaba agotada, aunque quisiera continuar, no podía. Su cuerpo era chico y recién desarrollado. Ikuto no iba a permitir tal cosa ni aunque se lo suplicara, ya que temía lastimarla. Ikuto corrió el flequillo rosa de su niña y besó su frente. La acurrucó en sus brazos y susurró en su oreja:

- ¿Viste? Sabía que me deseabas. Pero tendrás que esperar más tiempo. Si no te haré cosas que al día siguiente estarás más que arrepentida. Estas loca por mi, Amu. Y por primera vez sentiste esa locura que yo siento por ti todo los días, mi pequeña... -

Amu miró a Ikuto sin emitir ninguna palabra, ya que su respiración aún estaba agitada. Tomó el rostro de Ikuto y lo besó suavemente mientras cerraba sus ojos y caía dormida. Ya estaba hecho. Amu aprendió su lección del día e Ikuto había completado su misión...

* * *

_**Asdaslkslaskasdasfshfslk yo también quiero que me den una lección (? xD**_

_**¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado x33 ¡Dejen reviews!**_

_**¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
